Time Zone
by Dramatic Night Walker
Summary: Marshall was kidnapped, and experimented on. Suddenly she finds herself 50 years in the past. Marshall meets Charles and Erik, but will she ever get back to her own time without feelings getting in the way? Rated T for violence. X-men First Class
1. The Beginning

**Time Zone**

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction with X-men First Class, so any mistakes that I make from name misspellings to mistakes with words, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy and if you don't like it please tell me. **

Charles's POV

"I call it cerebro." Hank said, circling the machine.

"Spanish for brain." Erik stated.

"Yeah," Hank responded. I stood under the machine while Hank flipped the switch. "Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asked

"Don't touch my hair." I responded. Hank stepped away and flipped the last flip to turn it on.

A glowing came from above my head and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I could see into train stations and subways. It was the weirdest feeling in the world.

I could see into the mutants minds, feel their pain. Their dreams. Everything.

Not long after, a scream filled the air. A scared, pain filled screech. People shuffled around me as the machine suddenly stopped and we rushed outside.

Marshall's POV a few minutes earlier.

The room I was in was dark. I couldn't see anything. Terror gripped my chest as I thought about what my captor had in store for me that day.

I had been kidnapped a few months earlier... I think. When your in a dark room with only florescent lights, it gets hard to tell time.

I missed my family. I missed being normal. All I knew is that I am a lab rat, practically. Needles poke into my arm daily. They push me into simulations, saying that they needed me tough. If I didn't survive , then I wasn't good enough. If I failed, I'd never see my family again.

The simulations were painful. Often teaching me to fight. I've never liked that type of stuff.

Suddenly, the door opened, pulling me from my thoughts.

A man walked in. My captor. He was a tall man with brown tousled hair. He was a cold, heartless man. Ruthless.

In his hand, I saw a knife. I knew what he was going to do. He'd been doing it the past few days. They gave me something... something to make me heal quickly. I guess this man wanted to test out.. again... how fast I'd heal. I wasn't expecting what happened next to change my life forever.

He raised the knife over his head, and shoved quickly into my chest. I screamed. The pain was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was a sharp sensation that felt worse as I thrashed around, the chains biting into my wrists and ankles. I shut my eyes, willing the pain to go away.

Suddenly, everything felt warm. I was falling. My back hit the ground with a painful thud and my chest amplifies in pain. I cried out.

There were no pains on my wrists and ankles anymore. My fingers dug into grass and dirt.. wait... grass?

I opened my eyes to find a blue sky.

The pain in my chest was unbearable. It was a wonder that I was still alive. I reached up and grabbed the hilt of the knife, pulling as hard as I could. I screamed even more, but it was out.

The knife hit the ground, rolling away from me.

My eyes grew heavy. I felt blood rolling over my chest and my neck. I knew I'd heal, but at that moment I just wanted to die.

Before I blacked out, I saw four faces looking down at me. One girl and three guys. The girl was blond. Two of the guys had brown hair, one darker than the other, and the other had black hair and glasses. Concern laced their faces. The one with the glasses reached to stop the blood, while one tried to reassure me. "It's going to be okay." He had a soothing voice. I wanted to trust him, but I knew I couldn't let my guard down.

I suddenly felt my chest lacing back together, and moaned. The mistook that for pain.

"It's okay," I whispered, "I'll heal." I wasn't sure if the had heard me.

Darkness laced across my vision, and I collapsed into sleep...

**Please review!**


	2. Meet the Team

**Time Zone part 2**

**Hey there! Thanks to Monotone for reviewing! If you want a shout out, review! Here's part 2!**

**Marshall's POV**

My chest hurt like the devil himself sent Hell's fire upon it. My head pounded, while blackness still laced itself across my vision.

My eyes felt like a ton of bricks were rested upon them as I tried to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a bright light. I had to immediately shut my eyes tightly again.

The first thing I felt was the blanket beneath me. The cushion under my head.

My eyes flew open and I sat up straight, instantly regretting it as a sharp stab rippled under my skin. I gasped and lifted my hand to my chest, feeling bandages there. I ripped off the bandages. Panic bubbled in my chest and up my throat. My eyes shifted around the room, landing on the door in the corner.

I put my feet on the floor, and stumbled across the room. I threw the door open and was met in the face of a young man with brown hair and knowing brown eyes.

"It's okay," he said before I could do anything, "I'm Charles Xavier." He said extending him hand.

I shook hands with him. A weird jolt shuffled through my arm crawling like serpents over my bone. I winced as images popped into my head.

'I don't want to know.' I thought. I already know what it was that was happening to me. I guess the best way to describe it is that I see that person's past and future by touching them. It's the strangest feeling in the world. If you've ever had a sore muscle before and that muscle is so tired that the muscle ripples, then you know what it feeling like. Not the best feeling in the world.

Charles got a strange look in his face as I winced.

"Marshall Anderson." I said, letting go of his hand, "May I ask what year it is?" I asked suddenly, looking around and noticing that everything looked like something from my grandparents house.

Charles looked at me funny, almost as if to say I was crazy or something. "Why of course, it's 1962." Confusion laced through his eye brows.

'Shit.' I thought. Last I checked it was 2011. 'Obviously, I can step through time.' I put my hand to my head, suddenly feeling dizzy. I knew it was shock, but Charles placed his hands on my shoulders to help steady me.

He didn't realize, but he was making it worse. Images of his life swirled into my head, filling me with knowledge of his past. I pushed his hands away and stepped back a step.

"You can read minds?" I asked suddenly, my mouth working without my knowledge.

"How did you know that?" He asked, his eye brows pinching together once again. I tried to explain to him about me seeing images when I touch people, but trying to not give away too much. I didn't get why he didn't just read my mind about it. He nodded as if understanding.

"No touching, got it. Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." Charles said. I had no choice, but to follow as he turned and started walking down the hall.

"This is Erik and Raven," Charles said introducing me to a rough, angry looking man with a lighter brown hair color and brown eyes. He looked as if he had a contract with the devil. In difference, Raven was so much nicer. Her blond hair billowed behind her and her brown eyes sparkled in the light.

I didn't want to seem strange, so I shook hands with Erik and Raven. Erik being a... metal 'bender' shall I say and Raven was a shape shifter and had a natural blue form.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only a few hours." Charles said. I thought it was something like that. Usually when I'm hurt, I'm out for awhile.

"I'm surprised your up and walking already." Raven laughed.

"I heal quickly." I said with a small smile.

"So where are you from?" Erik asked. I hesitated. Year or actual location?

"Virginia, year 2011." I said. They all looked surprised as I said the year.

"How did you end up here?" Erik asked the question I'm sure everyone was thinking.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

**Charles's POV**

I knew something was up with this girl the minute she open the door ten minutes ago. It was like she had an invisible barrier around her mind. Blocking anyone trying to get in. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get in.

Marshall winced as we shook hands. I was so confused until she told me about seeing pasts and futures of those she touches. I get that part, but I don't get why I can't read her mind. It scares me to know that she's like Shaw. I can't get I no matter how hard in try.

What frightened me the most was finding out that she's from the year 2011.

Was that even possible to time travel that far into the past? And to be hurt while doing it? It amazes me to even consider the thought.

There's more to Marshall than she knows... I can tell you that much...

**Not much of a cliff hanger and it's really boring... I know, I get it. Just stick with me and hopefully it'll get better! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Strange Feelings

**Time Zone part 3- Strange feelings**

**I want to tell all of you, thank you for reading! PLEASE review! I hope this part doesn't change for the worse... watch I just jinked myself! Haha! Okay sorry... here's part 3, hope you like it!**

**Marshall's POV**

Everyone was silent. I knew what I said was unsettling, but I was trying really hard not to worry about it. There quietness was really unsettling and not making me feel any better.

Charles looked at me for a second before looking to the ground in a confused manner. Erik kept staring at me like I'd change my mind any second. Raven just looked confused.

I let my guard down for a split second as I thought, 'How do I get back?' Charles glanced up as I thought this and my guard was immediately back up.

Suddenly a thought filled my head. 'How could I hear her thoughts then, but not earlier?' It sounded like Charles. I glanced at him and he was staring at me with a weird gaze, studying me.

A headache randomly pounded through my head as more thoughts filled my head. There was too many. I couldn't sort through what was being said. Or thought shall I say. People in hallways, in this room, and guarding doorways. Feelings surrounded me, filling my bloodstream with panic.

Feelings from others outside. Anger, sadness, shame, and strongest of all: concern, worry.

I closed my eyes and lifted my hand to my head. Fear pounded in my chest, squeezing all the air out my lungs, making my heart beat faster.

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see the room I was just in. I was outside, watching a man, with a cell phone pressed to his ear, walk inside. Then I was in a hallway, watching people walk by, rushing quickly to there rooms to start work. Suddenly I was in Charles's mind. I felt him get up and walk towards me as I took a step back, putting both hands to my head.

It was the weirdest feeling, watching myself. I was still in control of myself, but I wasn't. I'm confused.

I saw hands reach out (Charles's hands?) and grab my shoulders, steadying me. I then saw as I opened my mouth and screamed. An ear splitting scream. I felt Charles wince as I screamed along with myself in Charles's head. He'd probably have a headache. I didn't care. All I cared about was that it needed to end and the headache that was trying to pull me into darkness.

Escaping Charles's mind was more painful than I thought it would be. My headache worsened for a second. I saw myself tumble onto the floor and I was back in my own body. That's when I realized that Charles was shouting stuff at me.

"Open your mind, Marshall! I can help you!" He was shouting at me. I wanted the thoughts to stop, so I dropped my guard.

I could feel Charles in my mind. Suddenly, as fast as the thoughts came, they stopped. My headache continued to pound, but it wasn't as unbearable as before.

I opened my eyes to find I was still on the floor. A tear trickled down my cheek as I stared at the floor. Quickly I wiped it away, turning to face Charles. "Thank you," I whispered to him. He nodded.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked, for the first time actually sounding interested.

"I think so," I answered. Charles was slowly leaving my head making sure I didn't freak out again.

"What happened?" Raven asked, concerned. She leaned over and patted my back as I sat on the floor. I really didn't feeling like answering. Thankfully Charles answered for me.

"First time experiencing telepathy." He said finally leaving my mind once he realized that I had control over it again.

"I'll be fine." I said, attempting to stand up. Once I was on my feet, Charles led me over to a chair a few feet away. I really didn't feel good and was grateful for the chair.

I never wanted to feel that again.

A few minutes of silence later, Charles started talking, "If pain sends you back in time, then what triggered the telepathy?"

I sighed, a new question that is unanswered. "I don't know."

**Charles's POV**

It was weird being in Marshall's head. Jumbled thoughts freely flowed through her head. Followed by panic and fear. It was unsettling.

I tried to calm her down. Tried to get in her head to help her. She kept screaming, but then suddenly her mind opened and I was calming her down. I saw things that I didn't want to see from her past. I've always hated that. I've always hated knowing more than I should.

I found out how she suffered. The pain she had endured. I personally didn't want to know anymore. The only thing useful that I found out was that her time travel was triggered by pain. Fear and pain. I was surprised that she didn't time travel again.

I didn't know how the telepathy was triggered. That was the thing that didn't make any sense. I asked Marshall, but she just shrugged and said, "I don't know," but then a few seconds later she spoke again, "Stress I think." She said, running a hand through her long, curly, fire red hair. She glanced up at me, her forest green eyes locking to mine. Her eyes were so dark that they looked black.

"That's possible." I said, not really believing myself. She lifted a pale hand and brushed her pale scared face. Her cheeks burned a pinky rose color, as if she'd been standing in the cold for too long. Freckles scattered across her nose and attached to the corners of her eyes. If you only glanced at her, the freckles looked like tear streaks. She was slightly short, being 5 feet and 4 inches. Strangely she had a scar running from her right temple to her jaw bone. I knew how she had gotten it. Her kidnapper had wanted to see if she'd heal, but she didn't heal that well at the time. It left a scar. I personally think it made her look prettier.

I felt bad for her, she was only 15 and she was going through so much stress.

This day has definitely turned out to be interesting...

Hopefully we'll figure Marshall out before she can hurt someone... Or worse, herself.

**I realized that I never described Marshall in any other parts so I decided to add it in this part. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's really long... over 1,100 words! Anyways, I'll try to update sometime this week. PLEASE review! otherwise I'm waiting another week to update... though I probably won't be able to wait that long. Comments/suggestions/criteria are appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. Pain

**Time Zones part 4**

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with the school play and I haven't had very much free time in the past couple of weeks. Anyways, here's part 4. I hope you like it!**

**Marshall's POV**

It's been a couple of days now since I had the telepathy attack. Charles and Erik are out looking for new recruits. I spent my days lost in thought. I think I stayed mainly in my room, but it's all a blur to me.

For some reason I've been feeling sicker and sicker. I feel like I have the flu, but in my heart I know it's something more. I try to hide it from the others. No need for them to worry about me when they have enough to worry about.

Today is the worse day of it all. My headache is so bad that I can barely lift my head off my pillow, let alone stand up. My body is aching everywhere. It feels as if my bones are elongating.

I heard the door opening, but I was too tired to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Marshall?" Was that Raven? "Marshall, are you okay?" I cracked my eyes open to see a glimpse of Raven with concern written all over her face. "Marshall?" She asked again when I stayed silent.

What could I say to her? No? I know I probably should, but suddenly my voice was gone. A searing pain erupted through my veins, into my muscles. I gasped, then cried out.

I couldn't take the pain. I screamed sitting upright. The pain in my bones increased, if that was possible. I caught a glimpse of Raven running out of the room. I closed my eyes briefly before opening them. My eyes blurred from the tears as I suddenly realized it was night. I quickly stepped out of bed, pain burst through my legs like fire as I stumbled blindly to the window.

I got a glimpse of the night sky and of the full moon, before someone was dragging me backwards. I felt my back arch and my limbs grew longer. The pain was too strong, too unbearable.

Suddenly I was thrust into unconsciousness.

**I know it's confusing, but it gets cleared up in the next part. Don't be mad at me if I don't update anytime soon, but I'll try to. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
